


hedgehog in wolfs clothing

by Lucytheragdoll



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucytheragdoll/pseuds/Lucytheragdoll
Summary: on a mission with GUN Sonic and Shadow meet up with a mad sciantist (suprise right) who has rouge hostage. after saving her. the scientist is after revenge. he goes as far as hacking into eggmans old laser gun in space where he finds some realy interesting footage. using this and wolf dna he re greates the werehog but worse. with gun on the hunt for the beast sonic and shadow can only work together and find a cure





	1. prolouge

Alarms sounds where heard in a lone building i a desert. Two streaks where seen followed clossely buy trucks with gun logo a robot in the back of one of the trucks spoke target supposed to be in main room but thr have a lot of guns loaded with dugs.  
The black hedgehog who held up his commicater neclace. His temporary partner heard this too and looked behind him to the people the blue hedgehog just hoped nobody gets hurt he then looked foreward blasting in to the outer wall off the base.

Later   
A man with a scar over his face made buy a hegehog years a go he made a mistake to try to do an experyment on a hegehog cub. Now the verry same cub is grown up and in the team attacking his lab.  
He walked past the cage where an uncunsios bad lay he will have more subjects for experiments not just the cub. He grabbed a gloth and some cloroform

Later   
Sonic managed to get to the main room. Coming to a stop he looked in to the room. He gasped in a cage lay his friend but no one was in to the room he could make this mission a fast one. He ran towards the cage only not noticing the shadow of an human aprocing him.  
He oppened the cage and was about to lift his friend out of the cage.  
But before he could he got cloth over his face. Everthing wint blurry and he heard a voice he didnt know yet he did and it sent fear in the him. Then everthing went black

Later   
Shadow ran into the main room with omega an the gun troops.  
He gasped when he saw rouge moaning in an opened cage the fact that the cage was open was weird to him and his instinct told him to stay alert.  
The gun agents huried towarts the bat saying she was just unconius.

Well well well is that gun and his agants. And you brought a little cub with you too. Shadow looked up to see a scarred human. My name is harrold harridan but call me scarr it fits me better human said but i have to leave soon he grabbed a limp form from where he couldent see.  
Sonic was in his arm limp.  
Suddenly the roof oppened and a ladder fell down. The man wanted to grab the ladder wat was attached to a hellicopter.  
But the hedgehog in his arm started to move so he grabbed a needle and was about to sting the needle in to neck of the hedgehog. But sonic had opened his eyes and what he saw he didt liked it but for the moment the lab was gone and everything changed to another place and he heard shouts of panic felt fear and heard a feral shout of his uncle. So he bit down hard while he returned in the real world   
The man holding him shouted in pain he tasted blood he heard glass shatter at this he pushed as hard as he could from the human falling down.  
Dazed he heard the man shout for revenge then blackness aggain

Later   
Sonic woke up to rouge holding a wet gloth to his face. Waky waky blue the comander wants to talk too you about what happend.

In the comander room  
so you dont remember what happened after the cloth was placed over your face. The man asked  
No everthing is blurry and at some point i heard my uncle.  
What happed actuly when i was dazed.   
The man looked un eased well you bit the man in the hand and he was bleeding. Dont punish your self for this faker shadow spoke up it was self defence and well it wass well overdue for you. ......

Somewhere else   
Aha finnely im in what have you to give me eggman.  
After going over the footage of a space battle wich sonic would win. But in the space gun something happened something he could use.  
He would make a big bad wolf out of the dammed little cub.  
He started with a giggle and than he made mad laughter.  
He caugt wolfs and other canines later his a vail with the mutating liquid was done. And again he laughed.


	2. chapter 1

Sonic stood on a roof in station squire he still found himself thinking.  
He found out that the scientist scar and him had an history he didt remember it it was so long ago. What he found out that when his uncle worked at the mobius kingdom unerversity uncle chuck took him the there as a tiny tiny cub to show him to his coleges scarr kidnapped him from uncle chucks office and tried to experiment on him but his uncle parantel instinct kicked in and so scar got his scar. Now he know why he had some fear for the guy and why he called him cub. It just was an old trauma. He signed and waited shadow seposed to meeting him for an race so why keeping him waiting so long.

Shadow was waching sonic from an distance he was shocked when sonic bit littery the man. When he learn this new chapter of his rivals past he wass saddened who would do that to a baby hedgehog he was pleased that both atemps failed. The had bonded a bit in the last weeks before the mission and well shadow found himself having the same feelimg when around maria. Family. He sighed and jumped to the other time to race.

Sonic won the race now the were walking along a busy road.  
So shadow how rouge. Asked the blue one. Good will be at the big festival tonight will you come?

Somewhere else im a bus following the hedgehogs. Was the scientist sitting preparing a sniper riffle wich would fire of his special serum. Cub little cub he sang in an singing voice soon an monster to all too see my experiment will finnely be still he sang.

Some where else   
A poduim was build. People where exited not knowing they will be seeing a beast rise and beast what will be seen as dangerous but was that really true.

Later   
Sonic said goodby for now to shadow going in to a dinner eating some chilly dogs. Then left for the festifall. Meeting upp with tails and knuckels.

While they where crossing a road sonic heard a voice be preperred son be preperaded. Sonic look back but there was no one sonic shegged and ran up to his friends.

After a lot of fun with his friends he was called up to the stage buy the gun comander.

As the blue hedgehog was called up to stage tge scientist did know it was his change he took aim and fired

Sonic feld a sharp pain in his shoulder   
When he looked he saw a dart. Wich starting to beep and suddenly he was shocked he blacked out   
Waking up to ruby eyes. You blacked out for an sec are you okay?   
Yes im fine  
The gun officer started an speace after hearing this to calm the puplic but stopped when the blue hedgehog dubbeld over.

Sonic was in pain like a lot of pain suddenly his hand was cramped and the the cramping spread suddely his hand burst from his clove only what was his hand was a huge sort of bear paw the same happenend to the other sonic on the inside panicked an the pain tenfoled but what came out of his mouth was not screams of pain the where there but they changed at some point to howlf of an animail in pain what the worst pain was the spine pains witch when he fell over he knew he was stuck like that his shoes ripped his feet where wolf back legs. Sonic face puched out into a wolf like snout he didt look like the werehog to tails who saw all this. This was diffrent fearfully and frozen he looked on.

Sonic never fell so much pain and he was no stranger to pain suddenly he felt nasty tucking to his tail then it was al over only the get an over ride to sounds and smells. When he oppened his eyes he saw fear he smelled fear and he noticed the form he was in.  
He felt presure in his troat in inresistble insticnt to howl that he did.  
Then everthing went in chaos people screamed. The commander shouted to capture the beast.

Sonic who heard this. No im not an wild beast but all what left his mouth whas growls and barks. Then the men charged at him so he had to run

Later he run for 4 hours and he couldnt shaken them of he ran beside an cliff he lost his footing  
And gun lost the beast cus he was no whe in sight

Shadow and the other waiting for news.  
One official said sonic popperly went feral.  
When tails said that to shadow trew of his cominicater and chaos control away and went to search for himself


	3. chapter 2

After a long night shadow returned to the base and tackeled tails to the wall.  
You knew more of this explain now.  
Tails opened his mouth.

Later   
On a river bed a sonic woke up he tried not to move much. He fellt so numb. He slept so bad dreaming of turning in to a beast again. He felt the warmth of the sun on his cheek furr and sighned out falling in to a small slumber only to wake upp to a nasty suprise.

At the gun base   
So you tell me this happened before.  
Shadow shouted outraged that this was hidden from him.   
Than a gun comander came in telling about a plan to capture sonic who might be dangerous so playing dirty for it was needed. After the capture the scientist would cure him or at least try.  
To shadow horror sonic friends agreed. But he didt he growled and a red aura surounded the black hedgehog. I refuse he said.   
Agent shadow you are working for gun so follow orders and capture the beast. No!! You want to hurt him make him suffere like i did when i was a test subject but i dont let that happen with a flash he was gone.

Somewhere else in the forest   
Sonic woke up with a tickeling nose buy some grass.

Oww my head he tried to say but all he heard where weird wines and growls. At this he froze.

Somewhere else at the cliff   
(The place sonic fell)  
A raging river below. Shadow was worried he jumped and maneged with a simple chaos control a the bottem where he could walk without becoming wet.  
Nothing in the water so he started to follow the stream. A few steps later he nearly jumped out of hiss furr at the weird scream mixed with an holw.  
It was nearby.  
Bingo shadow said .

With sonic   
He had screamed at the sight of his body it was a mix of the werehog and a realf wolf. It didt felt like the werehog at all too.  
He needs tails now yeah that would work. He tried to stand only to fall down on his face.  
Then he heard his name being called sonic


	4. chapter 3

Sonic !! Are you alright shadow shouted. He saw the dazed beast who looked at him suprised.  
Sonic tried to talk to him only growls came out.

Shadow flinched at this but was reliefd that sonic was in conrol he could see it in the eyes. sonic tried to stand only to disbalance again and to fall. sonic let out to growll a bit fustated. so stood on all fours looking at shadow who moved closer. we need to move gun wants to capture you and they want to use dirty stuff to do it, we need to leaf now. so they left the place they walked for 6 miles. sonic heard the sound of a car or a truck. shadow didt hear it how.? Sonic didt know his hearing had strengted to a ultamet level so did his smell. the car what sonic heard was the bus of scar. a soon he left the bus woth a trangelizer gun sonic smelled him. sonic froze smelled the air and knew inmideley they where heading straigt to him so sonic grabbed sonic arm with his mouth,. he stop said shadow as he was pulled along. suddely he was pinned down behind a bush. 10 minites later he heard footstep nearing shadow gasped only to have his faced pushed in the dirt. it was scar with a sniper rifel. after he passed they waited a few more minites than they moved the where near the exit to the forest only for a dart to fly buy missing sonic by inches. it was gun they found them. leave him alone he is in control believe me shadow shouted. sorry orders are orders traiter you joined the beast. what your speaking nonsence, suddenly a bang was heard and shadow fell he was shot in the leg with a bullet before shadow notice he felt teeth on his scruff and sonic ran off with him as fast as he could only to trip minites later paw got gaugt in a bear trap shadow gasped and chaos conroled away.

somewhere else 

scar was walking searching as he heard shots being fired he shouted damit. he only moved a few steps and was suddenly blinded by a light and a figure apearing an old enemy.

you?????


End file.
